With the development of network technology, there are a growing number of applications to be subject to electronic authentication, such as logging into private accounts, electronic payment or the like. Because the application to be subject to electronic authentication often involves information relating to personal privacy or individual interest, security is most important to the electronic authentication and the accuracy of the electronic authentication should be ensured by various means. A frequently used approach in the prior electronic authentication technology is sending an authentication code from a server, performing a client operation on the authentication code based on a conventional authentication algorithm, and the operation result of the authentication code can be achieved and returned to the authentication server to allow the server to determine whether the authentication is valid, according to the operation result of the authentication code.
A USB key is used to execute the operation on the authentication code sent from the authentication server to obtain the operation result of the authentication code in the current electronic authentication client. Generally, a pre-programmed authentication algorithm is stored in the USB key, which is programmed in a hardware chip of the USB key and not readable from outside. The operation on the authentication code can only be achieved by using a program to access a USB interface of the USB key for data interaction. The USB key used in an e-bank online payment is a popular electronic authentication method for instance, which can improve the security of e-commerce. In this case, an electronic authentication client consists of the USB key and the processing apparatus fitted with an access program, such as computer.
However, with the advent of smart televisions or smart set-top boxes, web browsing can be achieved via a television, and thus there is the potential for achieving electronic authentication via television equipment. For instance, when implementing electronic business with television equipment, an authentication for electronic identities of the deal is also needed.
However the data processing of the electronic authentication client cannot be implemented reasonably in this case. If the authentication code from the authentication server is calculated by using a USB key in the client to obtain the operation result of the authentication code, then the USB key needs to be inserted into and removed from the smart television or the smart set-top box on the client side every time, and the smart television or the smart set-top box is required to be provided with a USB interface for the USB key, so it is not convenient to use.